


Sarah Diggle, Pint-Sized Matchmaker

by Mama_T



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, One Shot, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_T/pseuds/Mama_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen's goddaughter might be the best matchmaker, ever.<br/>AU, one shot. No island or Arrow. Just a cute little story of a way that Sarah Diggle could bring Oliver and Felicity together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah Diggle, Pint-Sized Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just a random little one shot inspired by a trip to a local amusement park I took with my kids. I hope you enjoy. I have no beta, so please excuse the mistakes. And thanks for reading! 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters.

Oliver turned away from the attractive red headed woman, sauntering away. Her phone number scrawled on a napkin firmly in his hand. He smiled to himself thinking that she would be a perfect way to let off some steam. Ever since his father promoted him to Vice President, he was busier than ever at Queen Consolidated, doing actual work and not just goofing off and flirting with cute assistants.

Oliver turned back towards the tiny, motorized boats floating in a lazy circle. His eyes widened and his heart plummeted as he realized his three year old Goddaughter, Sarah, was no longer happily riding in the purple boat. “Damnit, Sara where are you?” Oliver growled under his breath. He spun around, his eyes darting around the kiddie section of the amusement park, searching for the bouncing little girl he had been entrusted with for the day. It didn't matter that the girl’s father, John Diggle was one of Oliver’s best friends. If Oliver lost her, Digg would kill him. Panic set in as Oliver looked at each of the surrounding rides and found Sarah wasn't on any of them. She wasn't waiting patiently in any of the lines either. Oliver cursed himself for allowing a pretty face and gorgeous body to distract him from the reason he was at the amusement park to begin with, spending quality time with his Goddaughter. Now said Goddaughter was nowhere to be found and Oliver didn't even know where to begin looking.

\---------

Felicity picked at her cotton candy and watched the people, happily mulling about around her. She hadn't wanted to help her pseudo little brother at first, by driving him to the amusement park to meet with his secret girlfriend. The protective side of her feared that Roy being the secret boyfriend of Thea Queen’s meant that Thea was ashamed of him. And that made Felicity mad. Roy Harper was a down on his luck teen, who just needed someone to care for him. Felicity did that when she stumbled upon him, hurt outside of her apartment. The, at the time, fourteen year old had gotten quite a beating stopping two gang bangers from breaking into her apartment. Felicity was only 20 at the time and living in a rough part of town. Felicity helped to patch Roy up and listened to his story. Roy had been reluctant to share, but Felicity’s sweetness and warmth had opened him up. The result was a friendship that boarded more on a sibling relationship. Felicity took Roy in off the streets and gave him a home and made him get his GED. Roy helped out around Felicity’s apartment and made a point of escorting her to and from Queen Consolidated, where she worked. Which was how he met Thea Queen. Felicity hadn't been a fan of their clandestine relationship, until she actually met the Queen Heiress. Felicity witnessed for herself that adoration that Thea held for Roy and thus agreed to bring them on this date to the amusement park. Thea had admitted that her parents wouldn't approve of her dating an orphan from the Glades, but she really liked Roy and didn't mind defying them. Felicity was pulled from her thoughts of Roy and Thea when a small girl plopped down on the bench next to her. She was adorable from her dark curly hair, to her round cheeks and right down her sparkly sandals. “Can I share?” The little girl spoke quietly, pointing at the fluffy, pink confection in Felicity’s hands.

“Um, where is your mommy?” Felicity asked, looking around and not seeing any adults following the little girl. KIds were out of her depth, but she was smart and knew that she needed to find this child’s parents.

“Home, with daddy.” The little girl replied, eying the cotton candy. “Share with Sarah?”

Felicity chuckled at the girl, Sarah, and her persistence. “Sarah, is that your name?” Felicity hesitated to ask, knowing that kids weren't supposed to share that information with strangers. They also weren't supposed to accept candy or cotton candy in this case, from strangers either.

“I Sarah.” The girl pointed a chubby finger at herself.

“HI Sarah. I’m Felicity. Can you tell me who you are here with? I bet they are looking for you.”

“Hi Flissy.” Sarah stumbled over Felicity’s name and she had to admit it was really cute. “Uncle Ollie.” Sarah waved around in the direction of the kiddie rides.

Felicity looked around and didn't immediately see any panicked Uncles. Sarah was still eying the cotton candy, and Felicity, being a lucky human to have severe food allergies herself, didn't feel comfortable offering the treat the child without her Uncle’s permission. “Sarah, how about we go find your Uncle and maybe we can talk him into getting you a snack? I bet you are hungry from all those rides.”

Sarah nodded and hopped off the bench with the grace of a newborn giraffe. She promptly fell onto her butt and looked up at Felicity with the start of tears in her mocha colored eyes.

Felicity took two quick breaths and got off the bench, crouching down to Sarah’s level. “Hey, what are you doing down there? Let’s go find Uncle Ollie!” Felicity tried to be as excited as possible, as to avoid having the little girl cry. Felicity didn't know how to handle little strange girls crying.

Sarah nodded and reached her hands up to Felicity. Felicity gulped and told herself that this was just a lost little girl, not a kangaroo. Felicity stood up, leaving her cotton candy on the bench and pulled Sarah up into her arms. “Now Sarah, I need you to look around and tell me if you see your Uncle Ollie, ok?” Sarah nodded again, with a determined look on her face.

As soon as Felicity stepped into the kiddie section of the amusement park, Sarah began clapping her hands and cheerfully singing. “Uncle Ollie! Uncle Ollie! Uncle Ollie!”

\---------

Sarah’s sweet voice singing his name brought Oliver out of his panic induced haze. He turned to see his Goddaughter being held by a rather beautiful blonde woman who looked almost as panicked as he felt. “Sarah!’ He shouted and ran towards them. A bright smile stretched across Sarah’s face, revealing her adorable little dimples. The blonde’s face shifted into one of relief and then as he got closer recognition. Oliver inwardly groaned. This woman knew who he was and she had knowledge to blackmail him. At least she was attractive, so maybe he would enjoy the date she would no doubt get out of him. Sarah launched out of the blonde’s arms and ran at him.

“HI Uncle Ollie. Flissy share with me.” Sarah explained.

Oliver looked over at the blonde who almost looked like she was embarrassed. “Thank you for returning Sarah. I got a little distracted and she got away from me.”

The woman nodded and smiled shyly. “You’re welcome. She wanted some of my cotton candy, and I may have told her that after we found you I would try to talk you into giving her a snack. But seeing as her Uncle Ollie is actually Oliver Queen, I really don't think I have the power to talk you into anything. Though if I did, I would focus more on talking you into getting a new program for your emails. I don’t read your emails, but I have access to them. Not it a creepy way. Oh God.” The woman turned a bright shade of red and buried her face in her hands. Oliver was confused by her train of thought, but he was intrigued.

“Obviously, you know who I am. I’m assuming your name isn't actually Flissy.” Oliver looked at Sarah who just smiled, perched on his hip.

The woman uncovered her face and offered her hand. “I’m Felicity Smoak and work for QC, in IT. And I can't even begin to tell you the problems with your email systems at QC.”

“Well, Felicity, I’d rather not bore Sarah with QC talk in case she decides to run off again.” Oliver watched as Felicity’s embarrassment seemed to return. “But, maybe we could set up a meeting next week and you can tell me all about our faulty email system.” A shy smile returned to Felicity’s face and Oliver smiled brightly back. Not his patented Ollie Queen smile, that he had given the redhead that Oliver had all but forgotten about, but a genuine smile for what seemed like a genuine woman. Sarah began to wriggle in his arms and Oliver pulled his attention from the lovely blonde to the curly-headed tot in his arms.

“Train! Train!” Sarah shouted, temporarily deafening Oliver, and pointed excitedly at the motorized train passing by.

“Good idea, Sarah. Let’s go on the train.” Oliver lowered Sarah to the ground, firmly grabbing her hand.

“It was nice meeting you, enjoy the rest of your day.” Felicity said as she went to walk away.

“Flissy, ride the train!” Sarah called, trying to pull Oliver in the direction Felicity had turned in.

“Oh, I couldn't impose.” Felicity said, looking at Sarah.

“I insist. Unless you have someone here that you were meeting.” Oliver uncharacteristically stumbled over his words.

“I came here with my little brother and his girlfriend. But they left me, so I have just been people watching and eating all the junk food my best friend slash personal trainer would kill me for if she knew I was eating.” Felicity explained in one breath.

Oliver was more than fascinated by his woman, who not only knew who he was, but hadn't tried to get anything out of him. She seemed to respect his space and that intrigued him. “Then, please, we would love for you to join us on the train.” Oliver found himself smiling, not smirking, and hoping that he could convince Felicity Smoak to hang out with him and Sarah a little longer.

\---------

Felicity had no idea that when she agreed to take Roy and Thea to the amusement park, that she would wind up walking through the park with Oliver Queen and a spunky little three year old. Sarah was currently walking between the two of them, holding each one of their hands. Felicity ignored the looks that all the women around them gave her and just prayed that they didn't run into Roy and Thea. She briefly thought about texting Roy and letting him know that Thea’s older and publically over protective brother was also at the amusement park today. But she didn't want to be rude and Oliver had barely taken his attention off of her long enough for her to send the text. Sure, he was doting on Sarah as they walked towards the train, but his eyes constantly darted towards Felicity, taking in her reactions. It made Felicity a little bit nervous, but she assumed that Oliver probably liked having another adult to talk to and help with Sarah. Especially when Sarah announced she needed to go potty. Felicity was under no illusion that this little impromptu outing would result in a friendship between the IT girl and her VP boss. They would share a nice few hours at the amusement park and then go back to their very different lives. BY the time they got to the train, the line was short. After only a few minutes of waiting and listening to Sarah’s chatter, they got ready to board the train. The seats weren’t big enough for all three of them, so Felicity moved to sit behind Oliver and Sarah.

“No, Flissy. I sit with Uncle Ollie. You sit here.” Sarah patted the space next to Oliver, as she crawled onto Oliver’s lap.

Oliver offered her a soft smile and Felicity found herself nodding. It wasn't until she sat down and realized how snug the seats were for two adults, especially with Oliver’s arms wrapped around Sarah. The side of Felicity’s body was pressed firmly against the side of Oliver’s. And every time one of them shifted, they bumped shoulders or knees. Sarah wiggled around and just before the train started, she shifted into a comfortable perch on Oliver’s lap. The three year old frowned when she couldn’t see Felicity and pushed at Oliver’s arm. Oliver offered Felicity an apologetic smile as Sarah forced him to rest his arm along the back of the train car, and around Felicity’s shoulders. Felicity willed herself not to blush, but it was hard when an extremely attractive man had his arm around her shoulders and his fingers were lightly brushing her bare arm.

“That better.” Sarah announced proudly as the train began its journey around the park. Oliver and Sarah talked about the different things they passed by, but Felicity was so focused on Oliver’s warm fingers on her skin and the scent of his cologne. If she turned her head fully to the left, she would be inches away from his handsome face. She allowed herself to enjoy the moment, but her head reminded her that Oliver was one of the most eligible bachelors in Starling City and she was so not his type.

Felicity jerked out of her Oliver induced haze when his hand firmly shook her shoulder. “Where’d you go just now?”

“I’m so sorry.” Felicity fiddled with her glasses, pushing them higher on her nose. “Lost in my thoughts.” She shrugged. “You were saying?”

“Sarah wants to go on the log ride over there.” Oliver pointed at a ride in which people ride in a log shaped car that takes them along a waterway and up a hill. The ride ends on the other side of the hill, in a splash of water, getting the riders drenched.

“Oh, I have a fear of heights. I’ll just let you two enjoy the rest of your trip.” Felicity hoped to bow out gracefully. Mostly because she wasn't lying about her fear of heights. And also because if she spent much more time with Oliver and his goddaughter, she was at risk of developing a crush on her boss’ boss’ boss.

“Flissy, come!” Sarah demanded, with an adorable pout on her full little lips.

“It’s not that high.” Oliver offered, though the smile on his face seemed to say that he was slightly amused at her fear of heights.

“It’s high enough. I mean, you aren't strapped into that ride. And all it takes is one little glitch. Then everyone falls out. I mean, I can swim. I bet you can swim. Look at your arms. There is no way you would have arms that firm and muscular and not be able to swim. But Sarah couldn't and who would go after her? I would assume you would, but what if you thought I would. And then no one goes after her? God it would be a tragedy. Much like my babbling.” Felicity locked her jaw closed and looked down, praying that she wouldn't turn as red as the train car they were riding in.

Sarah was distracted watching the log ride so Oliver nudged Felicity’s arm with his hand. He leaned over and quietly whispered. “I would keep both Sarah and you safe.” Felicity’s eyes widened and she turned towards Oliver. He was barely an inch away from her face. She could see his scruffy jaw, the slight smirk of his lips and his stormy blue eyes, shining with something that Felicity didn't want to decipher. “Please?” Oliver’s smirk turned into a pout and Felicity huffed out a nervous chuckle.

“Fine, but you can’t make fun of me for screaming or closing my eyes.”

Oliver leaned back and revealed a dimpled grin. “I promise, scout’s honor.”

“I doubt you were a boy scout.” Felicity mumbled under her breath as Sarah clapped her hands. The train rolled back to the fake station and the conductor announced the end of the ride.

\---------

Oliver was thankful that he was able to convince Felicity to join them on the log ride. He would owe Sarah big time for her constant inclusion of Felicity. He doubted that she would have stuck around as long if it were just him. Oliver smiled confidently at Felicity as they worked their way through the line, praying that she wouldn't back out. Oliver watched as the few groups ahead of them got into the dividing lines. There was a front seat and a back seat of each log car. Oliver knew that space wise, they should split up and have either him or Felicity ride alone in the front and the other one sit with Sarah in the back. But Oliver knew that Felicity would definitely back out if that was the case. When it was their turn to board, Oliver straddled the center seat in the back of the log and sat down as far back as possible. He helped Felicity to settle in on the seat, her back pressed up against his front. He waited patiently as Felicity helped Sarah to sit down in front of Felicity. Oliver’s legs bracketed Felicity’s hips, the same way Felicity’s were protecting Sarah. Oliver settled his hands on the sides of the log as they were pushed off and began floating along the watery track. All three of them enjoyed the slow ride, water splashing in at them as they hit turns and small rapids. The cool water was refreshing for the hot summer day. Felicity began to tense as soon as the large hill came into focus. Oliver pressed his legs tighter around Felicity’s hips felt her lean back into him slightly. Oliver tentatively wrapped one arm around Felicity’s middle as the car began the ascent up the hill. Felicity reacted by pulling Sarah into her body with one arm and latching on to his forearm with her other. Feeling more confident with Felicity’s reaction, Oliver wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled both ladies into his body. “Remember, I’ve got you and I won’t let anything happen to you.” Oliver whispered in Felicity’s ear as they neared the top of the hill. Sarah was shrieking with laughter, her hands waving in the air. Felicity shivered against Oliver and nodded her head. Oliver had to hide his groan at the delicious way Felicity’s body had shivered against his. He held tight to Felicity and focused on his goddaughter to try to control his libedo. If Sarah hadn't been there, Oliver would have no reservations about pulling Felicity off the ride and into a bathroom to take care of his body’s reaction to having Felicity so close. But the ride was almost over and Oliver would only have seconds to will his body under control before they had to get out and walk again. Felicity’s terrified screams broke through to him as their car took the plunge down the hill. Sarah continued to laugh and Oliver joined his goddaughter in joyful laughter. He hugged Felicity tighter as the ride came to an end, all three of them covered in cool water. “You can open your eyes now, Felicity.” Oliver said, as the ride came to a stop.

“Again! Again!” Sarah exclaimed, bolting out of Felicity's arms.

“Hold on, there Sarah.” Oliver reluctantly loosened his arms from Felicity’s tiny waist and stood up. He got out of the car and pulled Sarah out. Felicity took a deep breath and smiled timidly at him. Oliver offered her his hand and pulled her out of the car and to her feet.

“Thanks.” She murmured.

“Of course. Despite what the tabloids say, I am a gentleman and was raised with manners.” Oliver grabbed onto Sarah’s hand and let his other hand hover an inch away from Felicity’s lower back.

Felicity grabbed her purse from the table she had left it on and put her glasses back on. “I mean for not making fun of me and making me feel safe, even though I was terrified.”  
Oliver took in her honest, blue eyes and the way a few drops of water still trailed down her face. Her hair pony tail was not nearly as neat and darkened by the water, but she still looked beautiful.

“You're welcome.” Oliver smiled and leaned in close. “It was my pleasure.” Oliver knew he was treading on unstable ground with Felicity. She wasn't his usual type of woman, but a part of him whispered that she might have the ability to be more than just a quick lay. Oliver pulled back and looked down at Sarah, hoping the little girl would have a better idea than riding that ride again.

Sarah looked up at Oliver with her big brown eyes, looking a little tired from all her excitement. “I’m hungry, Uncle Ollie.”

“Me, too.” Oliver turned to see Felicity staring at a crowd of people. “Felicity, come grab a quick snack with us.” Oliver urged.

\---------

Felicity was distracted because she noticed Roy and Thea just a few feet away. She would be able to notice Roy’s red hoodie anywhere. The kid rarely ever took it off, regardless of the weather. “Uh, I actually need to go find my brother.” Felicity explained, hoping that Oliver wouldn't follow her.

“Oh, we can go with you. Make sure you find him, then we can grab snack. Ok, Sarah?”

“No, it’s ok. Get Sarah her snack.” Felicity didn't want to sound forceful, but she really didn't want to be in the middle of a Queen sibling fight. But luck wasn't on her side as she heard Thea Queen calling out to her, dragging Roy behind her.

“Felicity, there you are.” Thea skidded to a stop two feet away, as Oliver turned around and his smiled immediately turned to a scowl when he spotted Thea’s hand wrapped around Roy’s. “And you are with my brother. Ollie, hi.” Thea plastered a smile on her face, her hand securely in Roy’s.

Felicity wished the ground would swallow her up as Oliver turned his scowl from Thea to her. “How do you know my sister?” Oliver turned to Roy. “And who are you?”

“God, Ollie. This is my boyfriend, Roy. Felicity is like his big sister. She gave us a ride here.” Thea explained, a hint of annoyance in her tone.

Oliver’s eyes turned to steel and he scooped Sarah up. “Your brother is dating my sister and you didn't think to say anything to me?” Oliver demanded more than asked Felicity.

“Ollie.” Thea called out worriedly.

“No, you I expect this kind of behavior from. Sneaking around with boys that certainly aren't worth your time. But I thought we were actually having a good time.” Oliver turned his piercing gaze back to Felicity. Felicity felt her heart drop to her stomach and she struggled with the anger at Oliver for putting Roy down and the hurt she felt from his accusing tone. “You just wanted to keep me busy. So Thea could sneak around with your little brother. Were you hoping that that connection would help your career? I don't approve and I can guarantee you that my parents wouldn't approve either. So you’ll have to find a different way to boost your career, because you won't be using me or my sister.” Oliver turned away and Felicity’s rage won the battle inside her.

“Wait one minute. You don’t get to talk down to me and my brother just because we don’t have as much money as you. That didn't bother you when you were flirting with me not even ten minutes ago. I didn't say anything about your sister because it’s not my secret to tell. She obviously hid her relationship with Roy because she was right in thinking that you and your parents wouldn't respect her right to choose. You consider yourself a gentleman, well I would disagree. You, Oliver Queen, are an ass.” Felicity turned towards Roy and Thea. “I’m heading out. Call me when you want to leave.”

“We’ll leave with you now.” Thea said, glaring at her brother and pulling Roy along like a rag doll. Felicity did everything she could not to run out of the park, but she certainly moved as quickly as she could away from Oliver. “Hey, Felicity.” Thea called out softly as they rounded the car. “I’m sorry for Ollie. I didn't know he would be here.”

“It’s ok, Thea. I was kind of having a good time with him until it all blew up in my face. I guess I was right about him.” Felicity mumbled quietly.

Thea glanced at Roy and shoved him into the car. HIs indignant “Hey!” was muffled by Thea shutting the door.

“What do you mean? About being right about my brother?” Thea asked, with more wisdom in her eyes than a fifteen year old should have.

“Don’t worry about it, Thea. Where do you want me to drop you off?”

“Felicity, please talk to me.” Thea begged and it made the corners of Felicity’s lips quirk up a bit to see the billionaire heiress beg.

“I assumed I was just a way to pass the time for your brother. And when I saw him at QC later in the week, he would pretend to not know me. I hear the stories and see the trail of women he leaves in his wake. I’m not as blonde as people think.” Felicity admitted.

Thea laughed. “Yeah, I’m not entirely sure about that. I don’t think he would have gotten so upset if he just wanted someone to pass the time. But, I’m only fifteen, so what do I know?”

Felicity smiled at the teenager. Felicity knew from past conversations that Thea valued Felicity as one of the few people in her life who treated her more like an adult than a naive child. “You want to hang out with us and order a pizza?” Felicity asked, getting into the car.

“Yes!” Roy called from the backseat. Felicity laughed and enjoyed the rest of her day with Roy and Thea, just hanging out and watching tv.

\---------

It was Monday and Oliver felt terrible. He had dropped Sarah off yesterday not long after Thea left with her secret boyfriend and Felicity. He found out that Sarah had given Felicity her favorite bow at some point in the day and Lyla, Sarah’s mom, expected Oliver to get the bow back. It wouldn't have been hard if Oliver was still mad at Felicity. But when Thea had finally returned home late last night, she chewed out Oliver for not only putting down her boyfriend, whose name was Roy, but also Felicity. Thea yelled at him and told him that he had hurt Felicity. Oliver hadn't been expecting that. Thea had decided to rub a little more salt on the wound by telling him that Felicity assumed his outburst meant that he had no interest in her aside from just someone to pass the time. Now he felt like a fool because Felicity had actually liked him and he treated her and her family like crap. And he absolutely had to talk to her. Which wouldn't be a problem, but apologising was not something that Oliver Queen did. Ever. Oliver had barely slept that night, trying to find a way to apologize to Felicity and hope that she brought the hair bow with her to work. Oliver’s mind was spinning with ways to tell Felicity he was sorry when he stepped off the elevator. Standing alone on the executive floor in between him and his office was a sad looking Felicity. “Felicity, hi.” Oliver called out to her.

Her smile didn't reach her eyes and Oliver assumed it was fake. “Uh, I accidently took home Sarah’s bow. I figured she would want it. So I put it on your desk. I’ll, um, get out of your hair now.” Felicity hurried by and was just pressing the button for the elevator when Oliver turned around.

Oliver’s mind shouted at him to move because this was his only chance to apologize to Felicity. He was reacting before he could think. All he knew was she looked so sad and hurt and he never wanted to be responsible for such an incredible woman to look so down. Oliver took two long strides and followed Felicity into the elevator. The doors closed and Felicity looked up at him with concern in her eyes. In one fluid motion, Oliver hit the emergency stop button on the panel and stepped into Felicity’s personal space. Oliver cupped her surprised face in his hands and drew her face less than an inch away from his own. “I owe you an apology. A million apologies. But first there is something I just have to do.” Felicity nodded, speechless. Oliver smiled and leaned down the rest of the way, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. He had intended to keep it soft and feel her out, if this was something she would be willing to explore. But the small moan that escaped the back of Felicity’s throat, broke his resolve. Oliver took a step forward, pushing Felicity’s body backwards and effectively trapping her body between the wall of the elevator and his own. Oliver’s hands smoothed down her neck and over her back, settling on her hips. Felicity leaned into the kiss and her arms wound around his neck. Oliver ran his tongue across the seam of Felicity’s plump lips and they parted immediately. Their tongues played and danced together until they ran out of breath and had to pull, albeit only slightly, apart.

“What was it you needed to apologize for?” Felicity murmured, running her hands through the short hair on the back of his head.

“For how yesterday ended.” Oliver leaned forward and gave Felicity a simple peck on the lips.

Felicity closed her eyes and smiled. “Your sister seemed to think that you liked me more than just a quickie in an elevator.”

“Thea’s right.” Oliver admitted and Felicity’s eyes popped open. “I do. I wanted to apologize and see if you'd be willing to give me a second chance.”

“Ok.” Felicity mumbled out, between leaving kisses on Oliver’s lips. Hearing Felicity’s affirmative, Oliver leaned back in, and they continued their passionate make out session until Oliver’s phone began a steady beeping.

Oliver groaned and removed his lips from Felicity and checked his phone. He trailed kisses along her cheeks and neck. “My father wants to know why the executive elevator is stuck.”

“Oh!” Felicity pushed Oliver back just enough to detach his mouth from her neck. Her hands remained on his chest, her eyes wide. “Somehow I completely forgot we were at work.” Her cheeks brightened with an adorable blush and Oliver couldn't help himself from leaving a small kiss on her warm cheek.

“After work, would you do me the honor of having dinner with me?” Oliver asked, taking a step back and letting his hand hover over the emergency stop button.

“I’d love to.” Felicity smiled and Oliver pressed the button. He also hit the button for the IT floor. Felicity quickly tried to set herself straight, but Oliver took pride in the fact that Felicity’s appearance was a bit disheveled and she stumbled when she walked out of the elevator. Oliver rode the elevator down to the lobby to get his father, but his mind was filled with thoughts of Felicity Smoak and how he owed Sarah the biggest birthday gift ever, for being his own pint-sized matchmaker.


End file.
